Une autre famille à Netherfield
by Karen Killa
Summary: Les Darcy et les Spencer sont proches, plus des cousins que des amis en réalité, voire même des frères et sœurs. Lorsque Bingley choisit d'apprendre à gérer une propriété, il appelle ses vieux amis, les Darcy et les Spencer donc. Avec cette famille en place, les choses vont certainement être différente. Jane/OC, Charlotte/OC.
1. Chapter 1

George Darcy n'était pas homme à se faire des amis aisément, il avait l'air sévère ainsi que froid, et n'était pas à l'aise en société, de plus il était méfiant. Descendant d'une riche famille, il y avait eu beaucoup de monde qui avait tenté de se servir de lui, aggravant sa méfiance donc, cependant il avait quand même réussi à se faire de bons amis. Pour commencer il y avait Christopher, ils s'étaient rencontré à l'université et s'étaient trouvés une passion commune pour la littérature, entre autre chose, il était devenu par la suite le Comte de Matlock, ainsi que son beau-frère lorsqu'il épousa Anne. Il y avait aussi Richard Wickham qui était devenu son régisseur, un homme très intelligent et doué avec les chiffres, il était le fils aîné d'un gentleman, mais sa famille avait eu des dettes, Richard avait donc du travailler. Le dernier membre de leur petit groupe était son meilleur ami Michael Spencer, il était le seul fils d'une famille riche de la _gentry_, tout comme George, ce qui leur avait permis de bien se comprendre.

Bien sûr les années, les expériences, avaient changé les choses, les amitiés avaient été testé à plusieurs moments mais il était resté proche d'eux, particulièrement de Michael vu qu'ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Quoique ça n'avait vraiment pas été facile après le mariage de son ami, un mariage plutôt scandaleux vu que Michael était revenu d'un tour sur le Continent avec une épouse, une épouse italienne appelé Gianna. Ça avait été un scandale, les gens avaient protesté, critiqué la jeune femme, mais Michael avait tenu bon, refusant de céder et il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait Gianna et elle l'aimait, finalement ses parents avaient accepté le mariage et si le reste de la bonne société avait toujours du mal, Michael s'en moquait. Sa famille était là pour lui, ils avaient fait l'effort d'apprendre à connaître Gianna et elle avait réussi à les convaincre de son amour pour l'héritier Spencer, elle avait d'ailleurs fait la même chose avec les amis de son mari, y compris George Darcy.

Il avait eu du mal, c'était un fait, il était très respectueux des conventions de la bonne société, des codes en tout genre de leur milieu, savoir que son meilleur ami s'en moquait, qu'il les avait même bafoué et qu'il ne comptait en aucun cas revenir en arrière avait été difficile à gérer. Il y avait eu une certaine distance entre eux pendant un moment suite à cela, mais Anne et Gianna avaient réussi à réunir à nouveau les deux amis, les deux femmes s'étant trouvé de nombreux points communs et étant proches également. Gianna n'était certes pas une Lady anglaise, mais elle savait quand même se tenir, sa famille avait été bien située dans le royaume de Naples et elle avait du se conformer aux codes de son pays, grâce à Anne Darcy, ainsi que la sœur de son mari, Gianna apprenait ceux de son nouveau pays. Même si elle ne serait jamais une pure Lady anglaise, elle était trop italienne pour cela, via le sang certes mais aussi par son caractère, montrant plus ses émotions et étant plus chaleureuse en public qu'il n'était considéré convenable par beaucoup. Heureusement les choses à la campagne étaient très différentes qu'à Londres, une ville que les Spencer ne visitaient guère, préférant leur propriété ainsi que leurs voisins, qui avaient volontiers accepté Gianna.

Dû à cette amitié entre les Spencer et les Darcy, les enfants des deux familles étaient proches, c'était aussi le cas des enfants du Comte de Matlock ainsi que du fils unique de Richard Wickham, appelé George en l'honneur de l'amitié qui existait toujours entre les deux hommes. Renforcée même par tout le temps qu'ils passaient à travailler ensemble. Fitzwilliam Darcy passait donc beaucoup de temps avec les fils aînés Spencer. Le mariage des Darcy était heureux, tout comme celui des Spencer, mais Gianna avait une meilleure constitution qu'Anne qui avait eu du mal à avoir un enfant, la famille Spencer était bien plus nombreuse que les Darcy, Gianna ayant donné naissance à sept enfants. L'aîné ayant deux ans de plus que Fitzwilliam Darcy, tandis que le second avait un an de mois que l'héritier Darcy, et donc trois ans de moins que son frère. Les trois garçons avaient donc été très proche en grandissant, de même que Michael et Richard Fitzwilliam, les deux fils du Comte Matlock, quoiqu'ils étaient un peu plus vieux que les Darcy et Spencer, Michael ayant six ans de plus que Rafael Spencer tandis que Richard en avait quatre de plus. En plus la propriété du Comte de Matlock se trouvait certes en Derbyshire, mais c'était quand même à une certaine distance de Pemberley, et puis le couple Matlock préférait Londres à la campagne, un point de vue partagé par Michael, le Vicomte quoiqu'il appréciait aussi le bord de mer. Une fois que Richard se fut engagé dans l'armée, ses visites se furent plus rares, tandis que l'amitié entre le jeune Darcy et les deux aînés Spencer se renforçait.

Les Spencer restèrent proches des Darcy au fil des années, aidant le plus possible la famille lorsque Lady Anne Darcy mourut quelques jours après avoir donné naissance à Georgiana, son corps trop faible pour le supporter. Michael faisant de son mieux pour aider son vieil ami à affronter son deuil, tandis que Rafael et Gabriel faisaient la même chose pour William, comme il préférait être appeler, ils étaient après tout tous les trois au pensionnat. Georgiana était aussi prise en charge, bien sûr il y avait Mme Reynolds qui était en charge de Pemberley et les nourrices, mais la dernière Darcy pouvait ainsi passer du temps avec d'autres enfants de son âge, ou proche. Les jumeaux Spencer, Uriel et Maria avaient après tout deux ans de plus que Georgiana, elle offrait aussi une bonne distraction à Serafina, l'aînée fille des Spencer, à qui ses deux frères aînés, voire trois vu qu'elle était proche de William, manquaient terriblement.

Les années passèrent ainsi et les deux familles étaient plus proches que jamais, et finalement les trois jeunes hommes allèrent à l'Université, s'éloignant progressivement de George Wickham qui se comportait d'une manière indigne pour un gentleman, cherchant à avoir plus d'argent, à séduire toutes les femmes qui passaient devant lui... Autant dire que c'était une chose qui ne plaisait à aucun des trois, loin de là même, la seule raison pour laquelle les liens n'étaient pas coupés, comme ils le voudraient, c'était pour George Darcy qui tenait beaucoup à son filleul, le fils Wickham, particulièrement depuis la mort du père de ce dernier, emporté par la maladie.

William Darcy ressemblait beaucoup à son père au niveau du caractère et avait donc du mal à se rapprocher des autres hommes de son école, outre Rafael et Gabriel qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, eux de son côté étaient plus sociaux, plus amicaux mais il y avait un grand nombre de famille qui les jugeaient mal parce que leur mère était une étrangère. Tout les autres étudiants n'étaient pas ainsi, ils avaient donc quelques proches, quelques amis, plus ou moins proches selon le frère, selon le cas, néanmoins il y en avait un qui était plus proche d'eux que le reste. Charles Bingley. Un fils d'une famille qui avait obtenu son argent via le commerce, une chose mal vu par beaucoup de monde, il était plus jeune qu'eux, bien plus gai et enthousiaste, cependant il avait réussi à devenir ami avec Darcy. Il avait bon fond, il était intelligent, plus que la plupart des gens ne le croyait et c'était un réel optimiste. Au point où il avait même réussi à faire sourire Darcy après la mort de son père, un événement extrêmement douloureux pour William, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu réellement faire son deuil dû à toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient à présent. Il était Mr Darcy, à vingt-trois ans, maître de Pemberley, et des autres propriétés de sa famille, à la tête d'une certaine richesse et surtout un des tuteurs de sa sœur Georgiana, l'autre étant son cousin Richard. Il avait un grand nombre de responsabilités et très peu de temps pour pleurer son père malheureusement, les choses auraient pu être pires sans l'aide des Spencer ainsi que de la famille du Comte de Matlock.

Il aurait été totalement dépassé sans l'aide de Serafina avec Georgiana, sa sœur avait à peine onze ans, il n'avait que peu d'expérience avec les filles de son âge et elle était particulièrement sensible, heureusement Serafina n'avait pas de problème à passer du temps avec la jeune Darcy. Georgiana avait de toute façon toujours vu Serafina comme une grande sœur, même chose pour les autres Spencer d'ailleurs, ils passaient tellement de temps les uns avec les autres, c'était presque obligé.

La jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans était installée dans la maison qu'ils avaient à Londres, profitant un peu de la saison, plus pour sortir un peu et voir des amies plutôt que de chercher un mari. Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée, aimerait un peu s'établir et fonder une famille, mais depuis ses débuts, elle n'avait rencontré personne qui lui plaisait, qui l'intéressait assez pour l'épouser. La plupart des hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle, cherchaient à obtenir sa dot qui était importante, sa famille ayant toujours eu une certaine fortune que son père avait réussi à faire fructifier. Elle avait dîné seule, ses frères aînés étant sortis à leur club pour passer du temps avec leurs amis et elle profitait de la tranquillité avec plaisir, avoir une famille nombreuse pouvait être fatigant parfois et si elle adorait chaque membre de sa famille, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'un peu de solitude n'était pas très apprécié. Elle comptait utiliser ce temps pour lire puis répondre à la lettre de Georgiana, la jeune fille de quinze ans était à Ramsgate avec sa dame de compagnie depuis deux semaines déjà et semblait s'amuser, même si elle se sentait un peu seule, c'était clair pour Serafina, mais c'était la même chose lorsqu'elle était à l'école. Georgiana était extrêmement timide et avait du mal à se lier avec des personnes en dehors de leur cercle intime, pour elle l'école avait été horrible, surtout qu'elle avait été seule là bas, contrairement à William qui avait eu au début trois amis, puis deux, avant de revenir à trois grâce à Bingley.

La jeune femme blonde vénitienne et aux yeux bleus s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Georgiana et elle était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles, plusieurs jours étaient passé sans la moindre correspondance et c'était inhabituel. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler avec Rafael ou Gabriel, et encore moins William, ils s'inquiéteraient plus encore ou diraient qu'elles se faisaient des idées, que certainement Georgiana s'amusait trop pour écrire. Elle ignorait de quel côté pencherait la balance et ne voulait pas causer de problèmes, surtout s'il n'y avait rien, elle ouvrit la lettre de Georgiana avec un léger empressement, très curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait. Le sourire qui se trouvait sur son visage, parce qu'elle était heureuse de lire les lettres de la jeune fille, disparut tandis qu'elle lisait chaque ligne, son visage perdant des couleurs alors qu'elle comprenait ce que lui disait Georgiana.

George Wickham.

Serafina avait vraiment espéré qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui après sa visite d'il y a deux ans, il avait dépensé la somme qu'il avait obtenu après la mort d'Oncle George comme elle l'avait appelé, et avait demandé à Darcy plus d'argent, faisant des demandes alors qu'il y avait renoncé trois ans auparavant, s'énervant, hurlant. Prouvant à nouveau à quel point il n'était pas un gentleman, surtout vu qu'elle était au courant de certaines de ses actions à Lambton particulièrement ainsi qu'à l'université, ses frères faisaient en effet beaucoup pour la protéger, elle était leur petite sœur après tout, mais elle les connaissait bien et ils ne mesuraient pas toujours leurs paroles lorsqu'ils buvaient un peu trop, ou la puissance de leurs voix.

George Wickham était le dernier homme qu'elle voulait à proximité de la jeune fille qu'elle aimait comme une petite sœur, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Wickham n'était intéressé que par la dot de Georgiana, pire encore par son corps. C'était pire encore vu que la jeune Darcy avait vu l'homme comme un frère lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle n'avait pas souvent rencontré Mme Younge mais il était à présent clair qu'elle n'était vraiment pas recommendable, il était même fort plausible que c'était elle qui avait dit à Wickham que Georgiana serait à Ramsgate. Elle allait jusqu'à encourager la jeune fille pour partir avec ce...

Elle se leva brusquement, ses frères ainsi que Darcy aurait des jurons précis pour désigner Wickham, mais elle devait les prévenir, il fallait sauver Georgiana de cette folie. Elle envoya un des serviteurs avec un message, celui de revenir immédiatement à la maison, que c'était urgent et qu'elle avait besoin d'eux trois. Ils ne pourraient pas partir à cette heure, elle ne voulait pas provoquer des rumeurs, il ne fallait en aucun cas que cette horrible affaire touche la réputation de Georgiana, et puis ce serait dangereux. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter si quoique ce soit arriver, pas après la mort de Maria...

Avalant avec difficulté, elle prévint ensuite Mme Andrews qu'ils partiraient demain matin, très tôt, et qu'ils auraient besoin d'avoir des affaires pour au moins deux jours avec de la nourriture pour la route. William s'occuperait de Wickham, avec Rafael au moins pour garder ses arrières, mais Georgiana serait fragile, elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais été touché de la sorte, jamais été tenté de faire une telle folie mais elle serait sans aucun doute plus à même d'aider la jeune fille à supporter le choc et à se remettre que William, ou encore Rafael et Gabriel.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort terrible de sa petite sœur, Serafina se sentait non pas vivante mais forte, elle n'avait pas pu protéger Maria mais elle protégerait Georgiana de toute ses forces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutations, mes plus plates excuses pour le délai, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Pardon. Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci beaucoup de lire, suivre, mettre en favori cette fic et surtout merci de commenter. Bonne lecture. **

Caliste : **Désolée pour l'attente, mais voici la suite. **

liysyl : **Thanks, it's nice of you to say so. I hope to make a Darcy a bit ... less stupid, at least in the beginning. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm happy that you liked it.**

Guest : **Merci, en espérant que la suite soit aussi bonne ;).**

Serafina était une Lady anglaise comme il le fallait, même si elle pouvait être un peu plus vive et passionnée qu'il ne le faudrait aux yeux de la bonne société. Elle aimait rire et plaisanter, la rigueur demandée par la bonne société anglaise pouvait parfois être un poids pour elle. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était incorrecte ou vulgaire. Sa mère lui avait appris à se laisser ressentir ses émotions, sans pour autant se laisser dominer par elle.

Cependant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas capable de réfléchir, même lorsqu'elle était bouleversée, et d'agir en conséquence. La lettre de Georgiana était des plus inquiétantes, et il allait falloir agir vite afin de protéger la réputation de la jeune fille, mais aussi sa vie et son cœur. Serafina savait à quel point ce genre de manipulation pouvait être douloureuse, et surtout dangereuse pour la confiance d'une jeune fille. Surtout une aussi timide que Georgiana.

Elle ne laisserait pas George Wickham détruire Georgiana, qu'importe ce qu'elle ait à faire pour tenir ce serment, elle s'y tiendrait. Elle détestait vraiment les hommes dans son genre, elle était presque heureuse que Mr Richard Wickham soit mort depuis des années, voir son fils ainsi lui aurait brisé le cœur, elle en était certaine. Outre son opinion des hommes du genre de George Wickham, Sera avait été là pour William Darcy au fil des ans.

Son ami ne montrait pas aisément ses émotions, encore moins lorsqu'il était tourmenté, le fait qu'elle était une femme n'aidait pas bien sûr. Mais elle le connaissait bien, et elle pouvait être têtue lorsqu'il le fallait, ou plutôt lorsque cela concernait les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle avait donc vu William souffrir à cause des actions de George Wickham, qui avait été le favori d'Oncle George, au dépens de William bien souvent.

William avait beaucoup souffert à cause des actions de George Wickham, et en cela il lui était très antipathique. Néanmoins la jeune femme aux yeux bleus n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait tomber aussi bas. Qu'il pourrait un jour s'en prendre à Georgiana, la fille de son parrain. La fille de l'homme qui avait tant fait pour lui. Comment osait-il ?

Faisant des vas et viens dans la pièce, Serafina peinait à se contrôler, elle était absolument folle de rage, mais aussi d'inquiétude. Comment allait réagir Georgiana après une telle épreuve ? Ils allaient devoir partir tôt au petit matin afin de réduire les risques. Elle ne pensait pas que George Wickham soit préparé à leur arrivée, mais il allait falloir envisager toutes les possibilités pour la sécurité de Georgiana.

Sentant la colère surpasser son inquiétude, Sera ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien dommage que le deuxième gardien de Georgiana n'était pas en Angleterre actuellement. Le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam était un homme très différent de William, et il aurait tué George Wickham. Ou en tout cas il se serait assuré que jamais plus ce ... forban ne puisse nuire à une femme.

Tandis que connaissant William, il n'allait pas vouloir agir contre George Wickham dû à l'affection que portait Oncle George au fils du régisseur. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'avec l'aide de Raphael et Gabriel, ils réussissent à convaincre leur ami d'agir.

Serafina pouvait faire preuve de compassion et de gentillesse, mais elle n'était pas aveugle ou ignorante sur les dangers de leur monde. Sa mère avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit au courant, avec le soutien, à contrecœur, de son père. Ce dernier avait voulu la protéger en la gardant dans l'ignorance, mais Gianna Spencer n'était pas ce genre de femme. Pour elle, on ne pouvait pas protéger quelqu'un sans lui faire comprendre les risques. Avant sa première saison à Londres, sa mère lui avait donc parlé des risques qu'une femme pouvait rencontrer. Que ce soit vis à vis des femmes jalouses qui essaieraient de lui nuire, des hommes cherchant à s'approprier sa fortune, ou encore tout simplement aux hommes qui voulaient une distraction féminine et qui n'acceptaient pas toujours la réponse non.

Tout n'avait pas été une surprise pour Sera, elle avait plusieurs frères après tout, dont deux plus âgés qu'elle. Des frères qui n'étaient pas toujours aussi discrets qu'il le faudrait vis à vis de leurs discussions. Et puis après avoir vu le comportement de George Wickham, Gabriel l'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable. Curieuse comme elle l'était, Sera s'était renseignée, elle avait aussi décidé d'aider les deux servantes qui avaient été mises enceinte par ce .. mufle. Elle savait aussi que William avait fait de même avec les femmes au service des Darcy, ou habitant à Lambton, qui avaient été compromis par George Wickham.

Sera pouvait montrer de la gentillesse et de la compassion, mais elle n'était pas non plus une personne trop douce. Loin de là même. Etant consciente des horreurs qui habitaient le monde, elle avait du mal à pardonner une mauvaise action. Elle détestait aussi les hommes qui profitaient des femmes. Particulièrement depuis la mort de sa petite sœur Maria.

Maria qui avait juste eu quinze ans à sa mort, deux ans auparavant. Elle avait été tué alors qu'elle rentrait de l'école, escortée par leur frère aîné Rafael. Des bandits avaient tenté de s'en prendre au carrosse des Spencer, voulant dépouiller les habitants du carrosse, voire demander une rançon pour Rafael et Maria... Sera ne saurait jamais ce qu'ils avaient souhaité faire, leurs actions avaient causé un accident. Le carrosse s'était renversé, et Maria avait été tué sur le coup, la nuque brisée lors de la chute.

Les bandits avaient pris peur en voyant un autre convoi qui arrivait.

Laissant sa sœur morte derrière eux, et Rafael qui avait été blessé lui aussi, quoiqu'il avait survécu. Physiquement il s'en était remis... Elle n'avait pas vu Rafael sourire depuis la mort de leur petite sœur. Même les bêtises de leurs jeunes frères et sœurs ne parvenaient pas à le dérider. Ils avaient perdu Maria, leur soleil. Et en même temps ils avaient perdu le sourire de Rafael.

Cette épreuve avait renforcé les liens, déjà forts, de leur famille, ils s'étaient raccrochés les uns aux autres avec la force du désespoir. Les liens qui existaient entre eux et les Darcy s'étaient aussi renforcés, William ayant beaucoup aidé. Ainsi que leur ami Charles Bingley dont la bonne humeur et la conversation avait ramené de la légèreté dans la vie des Spencer.

Quoique Serafina se serait bien passée de la rencontre avec Caroline Bingley, la jeune sœur de Charles Bingley. Cette femme était absolument insupportable.

Tout en renforçant les liens, cela avait rendu Serafina plus protectrice de sa famille, elle était la grande sœur après tout. Elle considérait William et Georgiana comme des membres de sa famille, même si ce n'était pas le cas par le sang et le mariage, c'était néanmoins ce qu'elle ressentait. William était comme un autre grand frère pour elle, tandis que Georgiana était une petite sœur. Elle refusait de laisser Georgiana souffrir, ou de perdre les rares sourires de William.

Donc tout en attendant, avec impatience, le retour de Rafael, William et Gabriel, elle réfléchissait aux différents scénarios, à différents plans pour aider Georgiana et s'assurer que cette erreur de jugement, ne la poursuive pas jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Que cela n'ait aucune influence sur ses futures rencontres avec des prétendants. Après tout si une femme était dans ne telle situation avec un homme, elle était forcément blâmée. Rarement l'homme. Même si c'était un coureur de dot.

"Sera, on a reçu ton message. Que se passe-t'il ?" demanda Gabriel, son deuxième frère aîné, un homme grand, la peau légèrement bronzé, des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus clairs. Si ce n'était pour sa taille et la couleur, plus foncé que celles de la plupart des anglais, il aurait été une parfaite copie de leur père.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Georgiana. Elle a rencontré George Wickham à Ramsgate, lui et cette Mme Younge, essaie de la convaincre qu'ils doivent se rendre à Greeta Green." répondit Serafina, si c'était une situation normale, elle aurait prit le temps d'annoncer cela de manière douce. Diplomatique, mais ce n'était pas une situation normale. Ils manquaient de temps surtout vu qu'ils devaient agir vite.

William qui était entré en même temps que Rafael et Gabriel dans la pièce, quoiqu'il était resté un peu plus en retrait, pâli brusquement. Alerté par son regard, Gabriel se tourna vers son ami et l'aida à s'asseoir avant de lui servir un verre d'alcool fort. Tandis que Rafael lisait la lettre de Georgiana, qu'elle lui avait donné après un geste impatient de son aîné.

"Je dois partir immédiatement." dit William, se levant à moitié, son teint pâle, blafard même ne disparaissant pas. Pas plus que le tremblement de ses mains, mais au moins il donnait moins l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça." répondit vivement Serafina.

"Serafina, je dois partir. Il faut sauver Georgie." protesta William, qui se refrénait clairement afin de répondre de cette manière.

"Je le sais, mais partir maintenant pour Ramsgate est beaucoup trop dangereux. Les nuits ne sont pas sûres, tu risquerais de te tuer toi même dans un accident ou de te faire tuer." répondit Serafina, son propre teint pâlissant légèrement tandis que ses traits se tiraient, au souvenir de sa petite sœur. Elle fit attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Rafael, qu'elle pouvait sentir s'était tendu. "Même si nous ignorons le danger dans lequel tu te mettrais Will, nous devons aussi penser à Georgiana. Ton arrivée ne passera pas inaperçue, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe exactement là bas. Ce que les gens ont vu ou entendu. Tu vas là bas sans plan ou préparation, et puis que fais-tu ? Tu hurles, tu le tue ? Tu le roues de coup sur la place publique ? Qu'en sera t'il de la réputation de Gina ? Elle sera réduite en lambeau. Elle ne pourra plus sortir en société sans qu'on en parle, en tout cas pas pendant longtemps. Wickham aura donc eu ce qu'il souhaitait. Soit en te forçant la main en devant accepter un mariage entre eux, soit en te brisant et te rendant malheureux. Parce que nous savons très bien que si une chose pareille arrivait à Gina, tu ne te le pardonnerai pas."

"On ne peut pas rien faire pour autant." pointa plus calmement Gabriel, comprenant que sa sœur avait une idée.

"Nous y allons tous demain, on part à la première heure, pour s'occuper de Gina. Ensuite il faudra faire courir le bruit que Wickham était très dangereux, ce que Gina savait vu qu'il avait grandi non loin de votre propriété. On ne précise pas comment il était dangereux, les gens assumeront aisément qu'il était du genre violent. On explique qu'elle t'a envoyé une lettre dès qu'elle l'a reconnu mais qu'il t'a fallu un peu de temps pour la rejoindre et qu'en attendant elle devait jouer le jeu pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. Bien sûr il ne faudra faire courir ce bruit que lorsque Wickham a été arrêté." expliqua Serafina.

"Ce qu'on peut faire vu toutes les dettes que tu as payé pour lui au fil des ans. On ne peut pas l'envoyer en prison, il ne tiendra jamais sa langue." pointa Rafael, réfléchissant et comprenant où voulait en venir sa sœur. "Mais on peut le mettre sur un navire pour une des colonies. Comme ça même s'il parle, ce ne sera pas cru ou alors trop loin pour que ce soit important."

"Je ne sais pas..." murmura William, faisant des vas et viens et se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

"William, oublie qu'il s'agit de George Wickham, imagine que c'est un étranger qui essaie de convaincre Gina de partir avec lui à Greeta Green. Que ferais-tu ?" demanda Sera, patiemment mais fermement.

Elle se plierait, à contre-cœur, si William choisissait de laisser une fois de plus passer les actions de Wickham. Elle serait bien forcée de le faire, après tout elle était une femme, et Gina était la sœur de William. A la fin ce serait à lui de prendre la décision. Néanmoins si elle s'y plierait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne comptait pas faire tout ce qui était possible pour le convaincre d'agir vraiment.

"Tu sais très bien ce que je ferai." répondit William avec les poings fermés, une violence à peine contenue dans son corps.

"George Wickham n'est plus le garçon que nous avons connu, ou le jeune homme plein de promesse qu'oncle George aurait voulu qu'il soit. Si tu efface l'ardoise une fois de plus, alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de recommencer ?" demanda Serafina. "Il a montré qu'il n'avait aucune limite lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Quelles sont les tiennes de limites ?"

"Il faut aussi penser à Georgiana." pointa Rafael, ses yeux bleus observant avec une grande sympathie son meilleur ami. "Que ressentira-t'elle si on le laisse partir sans conséquence ?"

"Que dois-je faire ?" demanda William.

En se rasseyant, quoique cette fois il se moquait clairement de sa posture. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains. Les trois Spencer observèrent avec chagrin le désespoir qui semblait habiter leur ami. Ils n'avaient vu William dans un tel état qu'à deux reprises auparavant, à la mort de sa mère puis de son père. L'antipathie qu'ils éprouvaient pour George Wickham ne faisait qu'augmenter devant un tel spectacle.

L'homme avait certes été un ami lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, vu l'amitié qui unissait leurs pères, c'était obligatoire, mais il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à tout cela. Et ils n'allaient pas laisser passer ses dernières actions avec un simple coup sur les doigts en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Gabriel ferma ses yeux marrons, luttant contre les souvenirs. Etant proches en âge, il avait passé son enfance avec Rafael, William et George, lui et George avaient été très proches. Ils avaient été les deux plus jeunes après tout. Tout avait changé lorsqu'ils avaient été envoyer à Cambridge, en tant que second fils, Gabriel avait choisi la voix de la médecine, travaillant dur pour cela, tandis que George passait son temps avec des femmes, des joueurs...

Jamais il n'avait imaginé que George irait jusque là. Qu'il tomberait aussi bas, alors qu'il avait eu tant de potentiel, tant de chances...

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant une main douce sur la sienne, Sera avait clairement remarqué son trouble, et elle s'était rapproché silencieusement de lui. Laissant William réfléchir par lui même à la suite des opérations tandis que Rafael, installé à une des fenêtres, broyait clairement du noir. Non que c'était une surprise, leur aîné avait perdu toute joie de vivre depuis la mort de Maria... Cette attitude était donc habituelle, quoique pesante pour le reste de la famille.

Gabriel choisit donc de faire un sourire à sa sœur, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas aussi sincère que de coutume, mais s'il pouvait la rassurer au moins un peu. Lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas marcher dans les pas de leur frère, qu'importe la douleur qui était dans son cœur, alors ça valait la peine.

Il devait regarder la vérité en face, cela faisait des années qu'il avait commencé à faire son deuil de l'amitié qui l'avait uni à George Wickham. Son vieil ami était mort, ayant laissé à la place un homme intéressé et sans le moindre scrupule.

"Je ne peux pas le faire tuer." finit par dire William. "Il est responsable de la mort de plusieurs jeunes femmes, je le sais, il a volé énormément, mais je ne peux pas demander sa mort. Que ce soit en duel ou par la justice."

"Par la justice se serait risqué de toute façon, il ne tiendrait jamais sa langue concernant Georgiana. Se sachant perdu, il ferait en sorte d'amener le plus de monde possible dans sa chute." dit avec une certaine rancœur Rafael.

"Donc pas de duel et pas de procès. La prison serait aussi une mauvaise idée, il peut être pire qu'une anguille, il trouverait un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin." acquiesça Gabriel.

"J'avais pensé à la Navy ou aux Colonies." avoua Sera.

"C'est plutôt ... définitif." pointa William en fronçant les sourcils.

"Après ce qu'il vient de faire, je pensais que c'était préférable." reconnut sans honte la jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitiens.

"Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir." soupira William. "Je sais que tu as raison Sera en disant qu'il est allé trop loin, mais je ne peux pas oublier qu'il était le filleul de mon père. Qu'il était comme un frère pour moi."

"La nuit porte conseil. Allons nous coucher, il faudra partir tôt demain matin pour rejoindre Gina au plus tôt." pointa Gabriel. "Tu as donné des ordres pour qu'on puisse partir dès que possible ?"

"Oui, après avoir envoyé quelqu'un vous chercher." acquiesça Serafina. "William, je me suis permis de faire venir ton valet avec des affaires. J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable que tu dormes ici, il est tard et ce serait plus simple pour demain matin."

Si elle avait dit la première phrase sans hésitation ou doute, elle était un peu plus hésitante quand à la seconde partie. William était très indépendant, une chose qu'elle comprenait. Rafael pouvait l'être également et mieux valait éviter de mentionner Gabriel. Le deuxième de la fratrie était déterminé à faire son chemin seul, avec le moindre soutien possible de la part de la famille.

En général, elle prenait en compte le côté indépendant de William et elle le respectait, mais là, elle avait agi sans le consulter. L'idée qu'il retourne dans sa maison de Londres seul, à broyer du noir... Elle n'avait pas pu le supporter. Pas alors qu'elle craignait sa réaction concernant les agissements de George Wickham. Pas alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer prendre la route seul et dans le noir.

"Merci." dit William, un air tiré et fatigué sur le visage. "J'apprécie."

D'un caractère assez formel, William ne se pencha pas pour embrasser la joue de Sera comme l'aurait fait les frères de cette dernière, non il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Légèrement et brièvement. Néanmoins connaissant bien son ami, Sera ne s'en offensa pas, au contraire. Elle lui envoya un léger sourire.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle avait du s'habituer en dehors de sa maison, c'était bien le côté non tactile des anglais. Elle se rappelait encore de la première fois où cela l'avait vraiment marqué, elle avait souhaité être porté par Oncle George, comme elle l'était si souvent par son père. Oncle George avait été clairement mal à l'aise, un fait qu'elle avait remarqué.

Ensuite elle avait été incapable de ne pas le remarquer, c'était si étrange pour elle. Quoiqu'en réalité c'était sa famille qui était différente du reste des familles de la Société qu'ils fréquentaient régulièrement.

William avait certes grandi avec eux, mais il était le digne fils de son père et il avait du mal avec le côté tactile des Spencer. Une chose qu'ils respectaient et acceptaient.

"Allons nous reposer. La journée de demain sera suffisamment pénible sans que nous rajoutions la fatigue." trancha Rafael.

Allongée dans son lit, Sera ferma les yeux en priant que tout aille bien pour Gina, et qu'ils arrivent à temps. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment de toute façon, rien d'autre que prier.


End file.
